


Arousing Dancing

by Jathis



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dancing, First Meetings, Humor, Inappropriate Erections, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick meets an odd stranger at a dance club one night on his birthday
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer





	Arousing Dancing

Nigel had promised to take him somewhere nice and quiet for a birthday dinner. He should have known what his older brother was actually planning when he smiled to his gums. Nigel never smiled like that unless he was plotting something behind his back.

He took his sixty-six year old brother to a nightclub, a very loud nightclub with music that seemed intent to drill itself into the dancer’s skulls. At least the bartenders here knew how to make a splendid Manhattan. That was one blessing he could be thankful for. The night was not a total loss as long as he could get pleasantly intoxicated.

Baileywick sighed softly, closing his eyes as he waited for the headache to go away. He slowly opened his eyes once the alcohol started to do its work and he turned back around to the bartender, nodding his head once as he set the empty whiskey glass down. He picked up his freshly made drink and stepped forward, watching the people dancing in the center of the building.

He couldn’t stay annoyed with his brother for long. This place was filled with such happy people and once he was properly intoxicated, he had to admit that the music was rather nice. He started to sway his hips to the beat, humming to himself as he sipped from his glass.

Baileywick was considering going back to the bar for another Manhattan when a slender figure approached him. He was an oddly dressed young man, wearing a purple robe over black slacks and a purple vest over a green button up shirt. His cheeks and nose were heavily decorated with sparkling yellow glitter. His hair was black but his bangs were gray. He was wearing a pair of fingerless gloves, showing off nails that had been painted the same green as his shirt.

“Dance with me?” he asked.

“Me?”

He smiled, nodding as he took his free hand and pulled him closer. “Yes, you! I want to dance and I have no one to dance with! Greylock ran off and left me to fend for myself!”

Before he could begin to ask questions; like who was Greylock and why did his disappearance mean he needed to dance with this stranger, he found himself dancing. The younger man pressed himself against his chest, holding Baileywick by his hips as they moved with the pounding music around them. Slowly he allowed himself to relax and he started to dance with him, laughing as he started to enjoy himself.

Perhaps this night would end with him thanking Nigel for tricking him!

He was mildly surprised at how well the other danced and moved with him. He had a very twirling style to his movement. He also seemed to enjoy grinding himself against Baileywick as much as possible.

It was not until they stopped with the end of the song that Baileywick realized he had an erection from the constant grinding. The realization made his eyes widen, cheeks burning a bright red. “Oh dear…” he whispered, panting as he slowly started to catch his breath.

The young man giggled at the sight of his obvious arousal. He fluttered his eyes as he looked up at him. “Another side effect of dancing with Cedric the Great!” he purred, pressing against his chest.

“Great?” he asked.

“That’s my title,” Cedric agreed, hugging him around his neck. His nose touched Baileywick’s, teasing it. “Why?” he asked, suddenly becoming worried.

“It doesn’t rhyme, does it? Why not something like stupendous or sensational perhaps?” he offered.

Cedric considered his words, looking down at the ground. “I rather like the idea of being sensational…” he murmured. He looked up at Baileywick and smiled, teasingly cupping the older man’s crotch. “You seem to think I am anyway…”

He blushed, clearing his throat. “Well…”

He giggled, patting his chest in comfort. “It’s okay! We can keep it our little secret!” he said.

“Wicky? Wicky, there you are!” Nigel placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. When he looked back Cedric was gone and he frowned when he could find no sight of him as Nigel pulled him away.

“I knew you’d have a fun time, Wicky!” Nigel laughed, happily guiding his little brother out and to the cab that would take them home. “I saw you talking to some little purple glitter covered minx!” He helped him inside before sliding in after him. He tilted his head when he saw something in Baileywick’s front pocket and he pointed to it. “What’s that, Wicky?”

He blinked, reaching down to see what he was talking about. It was a purple napkin that had been folded three times over. He unfolded it and smiled when he saw the name and number written in the center. “A number,” he said.

“A number?!” Nigel laughed.

He nodded, smiling as he put the napkin back into his pocket. He leaned back, letting his eyes close. “From someone very sensational,” he hummed.


End file.
